


王氏双子的爱人 55

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 3





	王氏双子的爱人 55

55

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

“呜……求求你，住手……” 敏感的肉棒隔着内裤被刻刀玩弄着…  
“嘘～”王一博把食指轻轻按在肖战唇上，“除了说画里的人，其他的我都不想听，否则……”王一博把刀片更紧的往肖战内裤上贴了贴， “我手滑了，你就真的只能被人万年骑了。”  
刀子贴着命根子，换了谁谁都害怕，肖战本来就是易热体制，现在更是大颗大颗的汗珠往下落…  
王一博手里握着刻刀和肖战内裤的一角，嘴角上扬的盯着肖战，与之对视，慢慢的从肖战惊恐的眼神中把内裤划开了……

“求求你…求求你……”肖战真的又急又怕，  
王一博故意用刀片零距离的贴了贴肖战赤裸的肉棒，本来软软的肉棒，被冰凉的刀片一碰，略有抬头的迹象…  
王一博嘲讽的笑了笑，把刻刀收起，放到一边，没有了刀子抵着肉棒，肖战瞬间才觉得自己活了过来…

…………

“干嘛？”王一丹怀里抱着猫，慵懒的接着电话……  
“什么！”  
王一丹挂断电话，气急败坏的把怀里的猫扔到一边， “司机，用最快的速度往别墅赶！快！”

————————

“嗯哈……嗯啊啊……不要……”肖战肉棒竖起，龟头上的小孔处被可塑橡皮堵住，后穴摩擦着桌子的一角，两个蛋蛋被王一博用笔刷轻轻玩弄着…  
“好难受…啊…啊啊……”  
“怎么，想射吗？”王一博见肖战还是嘴硬，伸出舌头，舔弄起对方乳尖来…  
肖战感觉浑身触电，“啊呀呀……啊啊啊…想……啊哈……”  
王一博慢慢往上吻，在肖战喉结处停下，轻轻舔了一下，“想什么？”  
手里的画笔从蛋蛋划到肉棒上，像刷一个圆柱体一样从上往下动着……  
“啊…～ 别…别再弄了……哈嗯～”  
“想射还是想…～？”没拿画笔的手绕到后穴， “那么湿了…桌角都被弄湿了…～”  
肖战羞的脸通红， “嗯～别说了…啊啊……”  
王一博往后穴探进一只手指，安慰着空虚的后穴， “乖，告诉我，画的是谁，我就干你，让你后面不难受。”  
“唔……没……没画谁……”肖战摇着头，他知道，无论如何都不能说出那个人名…  
“没画谁？”王一博显然声音冷了不少，措不及防又加进去一只手指……  
“啊啊啊……呀……真的……我瞎画的……嗯哈……啊……我明天画你…嗯嗯……～ 啊…只画你…”  
最后一句只画你明显取悦了王一博，王一博加大力气把手指往肖战后穴顶去…  
“啊啊啊……不要再往里抠了…啊……肉棒……哈噫…肉棒又变硬了……哈……”肖战感觉自己精液已经涌上前端…“啊…快快……我想射……呀呀……啊…”  
王一博看着肖战被玩弄着发骚，直接把黏在肉棒前端的可塑橡皮扯了下去，手指照着凸点加速手指顶弄， “快点高潮吧，你个淫荡男人…”  
“啊噫呀呀呀……啊哈…啊啊啊啊——”  
肖战龟头前射出了白色液体…

王一博打了打肖战的屁股，肖战知道他想做什么，老实的背过身，趴在桌子上，撅起屁股…  
王一博拿肉棒在肖战屁股缝隙处摩了摩，对准后穴，卜滋一声就随着淫水被吸进了后穴里…  
“啊哈……噢噢噢……哈啊啊啊……轻点……啊啊……”  
王一博揉捏着屁股， “那么瘦，屁股却那么大…哈……嗯啊…你后面的小嘴真的很好用呀…”  
“啊啊……感觉后穴的肉被翻出来了……噫哈……嗯嗯～……啊啊……别那么大力揉搓肉棒哈……又要……又要来了……噢啊啊……”

…………

肖战第二次射精后，王一博还在用肉棒抽插着肖战的后穴，肖战无力的趴在桌子上，翻着白眼…  
“哈……嗯啊啊……后穴……后穴要被插坏了……啊呀……啊——”

…………

王一博说的对，这一天加一夜，没有人进来画室打扰他们…肖战最后被做到射不出来，小便失禁王一博也没放过他…  
不停的在他耳边问，只画他吗，连丹丹都不画吗…  
肖战一次又一次的点头…  
这次，王一博把肖战艹到简直让肖战怀疑人生……


End file.
